


love and madness

by sinequanon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted Houses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: Peter and Stiles haven’t seen each other in months when the alphas ask them to meet up to look over an abandoned house. Now, they’re going to be seeing a lot of each other for quite a while to come.





	love and madness

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s the little Halloween-inspired story that managed to spill out of my brain. It was very difficult to tag, and I would caution people who are sensitive to such situations that this could potentially be read as dubious consent (or even non-con), though not specifically between Peter and Stiles.
> 
> I can’t say more without giving anything away, but please keep in mind that this is essentially a horror story.

Love is merely a madness. —William Shakespeare’s _As You Like It_

<> <> <> <>

The house was beautiful inside and out, all winding staircases and stained glass windows, polished wood and stone and gleaming porcelain. It looked nothing like an abandoned house should look (dark and dust and cobwebs) and everything like the too-perfect place that had been haunting his dreams for months.

(Peter had known as soon as he had spotted the house upon the hill that going inside would be a bad idea. _Especially_ with his current companion, who had started casting his own dubious glances at the house as soon as the two of them met at the front gate. Stiles might not have been supernatural like the rest of them, but his instincts had been finely honed over the pack’s many years of fighting. If he was having the same thoughts as Peter…)

Later, neither man could have said exactly how the two of them had made it up to the house. One minute, they were debating whether Derek's scowl or Scott’s puppy dog eyes would be more annoying when Peter and Stiles told them how they _didn't_ go in the house, and the next, they were staring at the intricately hand-carved railing in the foyer.

“I'm not sure we should be in here,” Stiles said, after a long moment. Peter had to agree.

(It didn't feel dangerous, exactly, but it did feel...hungry.)

But they didn't turn around.

Instead, Stiles thought about how long it had been since he’d solved an interesting mystery, and Peter thought about how nice it was to see Stiles again, and they stepped further into the house.

The pair spent the rest of the day and into the night exploring, until they finally fell into bed just as the sun peeked over the horizon. There were plenty of rooms, but Stiles only blinked blearily in Peter’s direction when he slid in next to him, and issued a thinly-veiled threat to the werewolf’s life if he stole the blankets.

(Stiles also didn't object when the two of them woke tangled together the next day, just shrugged and made some comment about conserving body heat before he got up.)

Thankfully, the kitchen was well-stocked, so the two of them didn't have to waste much time on food before they return to their exploring. It was amazing how much more they found considering how thorough they’d been the day before, but it seemed like the further they moved inside the house, the more things there were to find.

(If they thought of it, neither of them ever mentioned leaving.)

Peter probably should have found his own bed that night, but the werewolf had spent so much of his day staring at his companion’s clever fingers that it made more sense for Peter to follow the rest of him into bed once more. Stiles rewarded him by spending a good part of the morning sucking careful marks into the column of the werewolf’s throat.

Days three, four, five, and six probably involved more exploring, but Peter wasn't entirely sure what the two of them had found.

(And no wonder, really, with the way Stiles’s eyes darkened so beautifully every time he caught Peter staring, or the way the human’s skin flushed under Peter's hands, or the delicious sounds he made as he was backed against the wall—)

“...why exactly did Derek want us to check out this house, again?” Stiles asked now, as he made their breakfast, while Peter sat there and watched him do it as if that was they way it had always been. “Because I’m not sure I want to let him have it.” He met Peter's eyes for a long moment. “I feel like it's ours.”

It was true, that Stiles moved around the kitchen (around the whole house, really) as if he belonged here and the werewolf couldn’t help but feel a strange sort of satisfaction at the sight, because Peter belonged here, too. He was certain of it.

“It _would_ be nice, wouldn’t it, to stay here a little while longer?”

<> <>

It was easy to count days in terms of calluses on fingers, shades of bruises, and inches of skin. It was nice to get lost in each other's eyes, only to blink and realize that the sun had set hours ago, or that Peter's hand fit quite nicely against the length of Stiles’s thigh, or that one of them had lost a shirt along the way.

It was as simple as breathing, the way Peter would pin Stiles under his weight at night, and both of them would wake, sweaty and exhausted, and quite unwilling to move. It was normal the way Stiles would mark every new discovery in the house by treating Peter to those clever fingers.

If Stiles wanted to kiss Peter until they were both gasping for breath, that was amazing. If Peter wanted forego lunch to trace the lines of Stiles’s body with his tongue, that was wonderful.

Everything was fine.

(Frankly, there was always so much _exploring_ to do that Peter wasn't sure he’d ever tire of their new home.)

Sometimes, the two of them liked to talk about what had come before, with Scott and Derek and the pack. Stiles would mention with grudging fondness the way his best friend would chase after Allison; Peter would casually remark that he had once been Derek's favorite uncle. But these things were only whispered in the dark, while the sweat cooled on their bodies, and it easily forgotten in the morning light.

Sometimes, Peter liked to stay awake and watch as the moonlight played over the lines of his lover’s body. He thought about how fortunate they were to have found their home, and each other.

(He wasn't sure what he had been so worried about, before, but it was probably nothing.)

They were where they needed to be. They were where they wanted to be. They were where they were supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Peter and Stiles were interested in each other without the house’s influence, but the house pushed them far more quickly than they otherwise would have acted. Do they know they’re being influenced? Maybe. Do they care? Another maybe, in my opinion.
> 
> Next week: I have four Stiles/Originals stories of varying sizes left to post, so that’s what I’m going to do over the course of November. Two of them are big enough to be posted alone, the other two will be posted with _soup_ stuff and/or additional fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and to those that celebrate, Happy Halloween!


End file.
